A patient fitted with an implantable device should be as free as possible to behave in a “normal” manner, especially at home. However, a patient's desire for freedom should be balanced with a clinician's desire to monitor the patient and/or implanted device and to provide the highest level of care. Various technologies described herein aim to provide patients and/or clinicians with features that promote patient freedom and patient care.